1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to optoelectronic devices. The invention more particularly concerns an optoelectronic device that is mountable to a bulkhead.
2. Discussion of the Background
An optoelectronic device utilizes at least one optical subassembly. The optical subassembly can be an optoelectronic receiver or an optoelectronic transmitter. An optoelectronic transmitter receives electrical signals, converts the electrical signals to light signals, and then transmits the light signals. An optoelectronic receiver receives light signals, converts the light signals to electrical signals, and then transmits the electrical signals. A transceiver is an optoelectronic device which has at least one optoelectronic receiver and at least one otpoelectronic transmitter.
In order to pass optical signals through a bulkhead, an optical bulkhead connector is employed. The optical bulkhead connector employs, in this example, two channels. Two discrete optical fibers define the two channels. One end of the optical bulkhead connector conforms to an expanded beam interface and the other ends of the two optical fibers conform to an LC standard interface. The optical bulkhead connector is attached to the bulkhead of the device of interest, such as a tank, so that the expanded beam portion of the connector is exposed to the ambient environment, and the LC portion of the connector is exposed to the interior of the vehicle. The Expanded beam portion of the device is attached to the bulkhead. The optical fibers may run some distance before the LC connectors are plugged into LC receptacles of an optoelectronic device, such as a transceiver, mounted elsewhere within the interior of the vehicle. Examples of expanded beam devices are set forth in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,884,861, and 5,247,595. An example of an optical bulkhead connector is set forth in FIG. 15 of U.S. Pat. No. 6,234,683. Examples of optoelectronic devices are set forth in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,528,408; 5,546,281; 6,350,063; and 6,499,890. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,884,861; 5,247,595; 5,528,408; 5,546,281; 6,234,683; 6,350,063; and 6,499,890 are hereby incorporated herein by reference.
Some of the following qualities are paramount during the design phase of a successful military vehicle: the maximization of useable interior space, the reduction of weight, and the increased reliability of components that are used to construct the vehicle. Furthermore, such goals must be met while operating within a limited financial budget.